


May 8, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm here,'' Amos said while he scowled and remained by his daughter's grave.





	May 8, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm here,'' Amos said while he scowled and remained by his daughter's grave after he remembered always being busy with preparing sermons recently.

THE END


End file.
